


Zen

by roughlycut



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: For every day in kinktober 2018 I'll write a different Overwatch ship.Today the kink was "sensory deprevation" and I chose Genji/Zenyatta.





	Zen

**Author's Note:**

> For every day in kinktober 2018 I'll write a different Overwatch ship.  
> Today the kink was "sensory deprevation" and I chose Genji/Zenyatta.

As soon as Zenyatta places the blindfold over his eyes, Genji feels alive. His body thrums with anticipation, senses heightened as he waits in the darkness.

 

There’s a light touch on his cheek, sleek metal fingers caressing him slowly, working their way down over Genji’s synthetic skin. Zenyatta’s hand stills at the power core in the middle of Genji’s chest, lingering there, as another hand brushes lightly over his nipple. Genji sucks in a breath, calming his body down. He knows how slow Zenyatta likes to go, and if he gets himself too worked up now, he won’t enjoy this session like he was supposed to. Still, heat forms in his groin, and he can feel himself get wet.

 

Zenyatta works over Genji’s exposed nipple meticulously until it’s over sensitive, the still gentle touch making Genji hiss. A third hand touches him, slowly sliding down the panels covering his abdomen, toying with the scarring where metal meets flesh. Genji can hear himself pant, quicker, as Zenyatta puts a fourth hand on him, right on the delicate joint of his hip. His fingers draw circle patterns where it rests and though Genji hasn’t been given permission to speak, he can’t help himself.

 

“Feels so good, master.”

 

Zenyatta hums in response, the faint chime of his orbs accompanying him. The healing light Genji knows glow from them, is lost on him, none shining through the thick fabric covering his eyes.

 

Time stretches on and on, more hands connecting with Genji’s body, caressing him everywhere. He tries to stay focused on the movements of one specific hand, but he’s soon too far gone, lost in the thrilling feeling of having Zenyatta all around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is all porn, but I thrive on comments, so please let me know what you think <3


End file.
